Union of Snowzerland
Snowzerland is an island in the Ninja archipelago and is also an ever-expanding empire. Due to the origins of the country's starting capita, Snowzerland has to pay its loan back to the USA and Freezeland in monthly increments. History Snowzerland Island was first discovered by Swiss Ninja in 2009, who vowed to place his new country there. He founded the first city of Saint Moritz and then Zurich for the UCSN, his first City-State Runned Country. SN maintained the UCSN back in the Happyface State in Bern, the capital, until the Mountain Spartans drove SN out in The Giant Swiss-Terrain Cookie War. Government The Head of State and supreme leader is the Emperor. This is a hereditary title, the highest rank of nobility. The emperor has supreme power which he can use without any limits. However by law if the Emperor goes power crazy then the Lord Protector has the right to exile the emperor forever and make himself Head of State. Swiss Ninja holds the title emperor. The second in command is the Archduke of Snowzerland. The archduke is the second in command to the Emperor and also the Head of Government. The position is always hereditary but the Emperor has rights to appoint a new one. There have only ever been two, including the current one, Jsudsu9988. The Lord Protector isn't hereditary but chosen by the emperor. The Lord Protector is the highest rank in the military. He follows Swiss Ninja's military will. Only he can appoint Field Marshalls or Generals and he must always bring a military report to Swiss Ninja. Only Jsudsu998 and Swiss Ninja have the write to appoint any new nobles. Any members of the royal family whose not the Emperor has the right to have the Prince or Princess. Yes that means that Gaston is a prince (though he removed the title) as is Cheddar Ninja. The legislature consists of 10 representatives from each city, 1 whose the duke/duchess of the city while the others are elected to meet at the headquarters in Geneva. There is no upper or lower house, just the Snowzerland Council. The dukes sit around on the east wing the Archduke while the elected sits on the north and south sides of the building. The west is the entrance and exit. There are several parties for the elected, the two most powerful are the Conservative Party and the Liberal Party. The unelected have no parties. The representatives then propose new laws based on the requests of the peoples and the representatives. The representatives either agree or disagree on it and what the majority vote is is what the decision will be. It's always a free vote. The judicary is divided into two departments: civil and law. Civil deals with domestic and civil issues such as family breakdowns or disagreements in a community. Law deals with crimes. All courts have no jury. There are two types of courts used in the civil department and they're the county courts and the high courts. The county court is where a case will go first. There is a judge, the defendant and the plaintiff. The judge listens to both sides of the case and if it remains undecided then it goes to the high court. There is only one high court and it's the High Court of Geneva. Extreme cases go there however they're rare. Undecided cases go there more often then extreme cases. The law department deals with crimes. It's divided into a court of justice, the supreme cout and finally the Emperor's court. The court of justice is for minor, the supreme court is for serious crime and the Emperor's court is a court for high treason; in other words a crime against the emperor. The Emperor, the Lord Protector and the Archduke are the three judges. They listen to the defendants plead who has lawyer to help him or her. The Lord Protector and the Archduke then decide whether he's guilty or not. The emperor can override the decision. Snowzerland's Second Reich Snowzerland's Second Reich is the Current Government of Snowzerland. Many Snoss citizens consider this to be the greatest point in Snowzerland history. Cantons/Provinces Mainland Snowzerland Cantons *Canton Zurich *Canton Geneva *Canton Lucerne *Canton St. Moritz *Canton Bellizona *Canton of the Northern Coast Outside Provinces *Ninja Archipelago Province (Discludes Snowzerland) *Holyswissia *Osterreach *Pen Chi Island (retaken from Gaston, and is a prison) *Batavia - is ruled by Snowzerland, but has it's own constitutional Government Military Each city has its own military. Uniforms are different in different states. The cities' uniforms have only one thing on their uniform that show that they are from the USCN. An embroidered puffle is found on the back of the uniform, which makes their cities military different. The military "liberates" other territories if they think government is treating the area "poorly". The military's name is UCSNA. (United Cities of Swiss Ninja Army.) These penguins are paid for serving the UCSN. However, War Bots are the Real Core of the army. Electricity In 2009, Swiss no longer wanted to be a customer of the Governance. He wanted to hire electricians, not the P.O.P.E., because he tried to split the See and was labeled a heretic. Now, the country has its own Power Farm on the north part of the Island, making its own Electricity. The P.O.P.E. no longer has any power in the land because of this new system. That was, until Director Benny heard about it. He and Mayor McFlapp caused problems with Snowzerland's solar power and wind farms. The whole island was shrouded in mist and fog for months, without any sunlight or strong gusts. Many angry citizens wanted refunds. Swiss Ninja had no choice but to call back the Governance. The Governance began persurcuting Snowzerland and the Gigabishops and MetroCERNS increased bills. Swiss Ninja had to create the Utilities Tax to pay off all the citizens tax. By the end of the month the bills were up by 7% in Snowzerland. Culture The Culture of the Snoss is slighly different in different provinces. Cuisine The Snoss penguin's food is very European Based. The Maid Dish is bratwurst with mashed potatoes, saurkraut, ketchup, mustard, and some vegetables with possibly a biscuit. Many enjoy replacing the bratwurst with a hotdog for an equally delicious meal. Other meals could be Pasta, German Noodles, Lasanga, Salads, Chinese Food, and Sushi. The country banned pancakes after they annexed Slumalia, and continued the ban after the war so not to anger the TaliBEANs any further. For Dessert, Penguins like to eat ice cream, chocolates, tarts, Strudel and Creamy Cakes. Pie is a rare, and is not eated commonly. They also eat small hard candies too. For drinks, penguins like Hot Chocolate, milk, tea, water, and coffee. Cream Soda is not very popular stangely. Clothes Zurich is known for its fashion, and most penguins there are very avid to the latest styles. Hovever, some areas that are more rural and have more poverty tend to wear European peasant clothes. Technology These Penguins have the decent technology. They tend to be Computer Savvy; they also really like the IcePod. Television is as common as a house fly. SARP, a former Snoss Agency, was responsible for scientific Advances, until it was bought by the RDA, which is now the National Science Agency. These luxuries come at a high price, though. The Governance continues to punish Swiss Ninja by charging higher fees in his country, and of course labelling him a heretic. Televisions have only the basic channels because of the steep prices, and Internet bandwidth speed is limited strongly. Currency The Hesse, The former official Snoss Coin, is worth about 1.77 USA Pebbles. It is made out of 70% Nickel, 20% Copper, 5% Platinum, 2% Silver, and 3% of Mixed Metal Alloys. The 1 Hesse coin has a diameter of 3 Centemeters. Then one day, it was decided by the Snowzerland Council that Snowzerland switched it's currency to the Club Penguin Gold Coin. See also *Swiss-Terrain Cookie War *Swiss Ninja *Gaston *Maggiore *Swiss Ninja's family *Deuchland Category:UCSN Category:Groups Category:villains Category:countries Category:Islands